


Childhood Is Like Being Drunk

by articcat621



Series: Family is Often Born of Blood, But It Doesn't Depend on Blood [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: "Childhood is like being drunk. Everyone remembers what you did, except you."





	Childhood Is Like Being Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Not beta'd, so pardon my errors.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Albus sat down, flipping through the Potion's Weekly journal. His parents were in the other room with his Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron.

"Oh, do you remember that time Albus tried to give Crookshanks a bath?"

Albus' ears perked up. He didn't remember that.

His mother's laugh rang out. "That was just too funny!"

Albus stood, peeking his head through the doorway. Everyone was laughing. Ginny stifled a giggle when she saw her son.

"Albus, what's wrong?"

He shrugged. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, you did the funniest things when you were younger buddy," his father said with a smile.

"Which was?"

"Oh, where do we begin?" Ginny giggled. "You took Aunt Hermione's cat, and tried to wash him! In the end, Crooks ending up being half shaved and pink! You were covered in scratches, but it was adorable."

Albus frowned. "I don't remember that."

"You were a bit young to remember, Albus," Hermione said, smiling at her nephew. "But it was just so cute."

Albus blushed. "Okay," he muttered, walking away. He didn't want to sit around and listen to his family laugh about things he couldn't remember.

It was embarrassing, to be honest! He couldn't remember doing any accidental magic, but according to his parents, he did it all the time. Feeling mortified, he went up to his room.


End file.
